


Green Eyed Monster

by That_Damn_Dixon_Boy (dracogotgame)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Domestic, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/That_Damn_Dixon_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane's on the phone with Rick. Daryl gets a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on [Tumblr](http://fuckyeahsharyl.tumblr.com/post/146617724081/second-try-crosses-fingers-first-ask-ever) and I couldn't stop myself. No warnings, just fluff.

“Mm hm. Yeah, I hear ya, man.”

Daryl is silent and his eyes follow Shane’s pacing across the living room. He’s got the phone to his ear as he moves along a very specific track: from one end of the room and back, then circle round the couch and back again. He’s been doing it for twenty damn minutes now and it’s driving Daryl crazy.

It’s not that he doesn’t like Rick. Rick’s a good guy. Decent, for a cop. They’ve hung out a few times— mostly at Shane’s insistence— and it wasn’t awful. For the most part, Daryl thinks the guy’s alright.

But right now? _God,_ does he wants to break his foot off in Rick’s ass.

“I dunno,” Shane speaks up again. He’s rubbing the back of his head, the way he always does when he’s distracted and edgy. “You know how women get, brother. She probably didn’t even mean it. Wait, she said what?”

Daryl’s starting to grind his teeth. He must look as pissed as he feels because Shane glances at him, and his mouth quirks in an apologetic grin. He gestures to the phone and shrugs. Daryl knows what he’s trying to say.

_He’s my best friend. He just needs to talk. I can’t hang up on him._

Daryl ducks his head to hide a scowl. It’s stupid to be jealous— or whatever the hell this is— but he can’t help himself.

Fact is, Rick had a place in Shane’s heart way before Daryl was ever in the picture. They’re not just friends, they’re practically brothers. They grew up together, they work together and when they’re not around each other, they’re on the phone with each other. What they have is a seamless, perfect partnership, and it’s…

…intimidating.

He’s chewing his thumb again. It’s an old habit and he always goes back to it when he’s nervous.  And yes, he can admit that Rick makes him nervous. Shane…he’s the kind of guy who goes all out for the people he cares about. That’s just how he is. And Daryl knows Shane loves him, that what they have is the real thing. But Shane had a life before Daryl came along— a good life with friends and family and a job he loves. He worries that one day Shane’s going to look at him and _see_ him— see what he really is and how different they are— and he’s going to wonder why he ever bothered with someone like Daryl at all. He’s going to walk away and forget all about Daryl, go back to his perfect life with his best friend and…

A hand wraps around his wrist all of a sudden, pulling gently. Daryl flinches at the sudden contact, jerking out of his mental spiral. Shane smiles— still on the phone— but his eyes are on Daryl. He tugs again, until Daryl reluctantly releases his thumb. Shane shakes his head fondly and leads him over to the couch. Daryl only pulls back a little before acquiescing. Shane’s stronger than him anyway, and when he’s being stubborn, it’s like fighting a brick wall. He flops down on the sofa beside Shane and closes his eyes as a large hand cards through his hair.

“Look brother, I’m not saying Lori’s right but maybe you should talk to _her_ about this.”

Daryl stiffens and the anger builds up in his gut because for fuck’s sake, Rick’s _still there_ and Shane’s still with him — choosing him over Daryl — and suddenly, it’s too much. He sneers and starts to get up, prepared to storm out and not come back, when Shane grabs him around the middle and hauls him right back down. Daryl growls and struggles but Shane’s perfectly capable of holding him down without breaking a sweat. He’s grinning too, the bastard. Daryl struggles for a few minutes before giving up, letting Shane keep him here. Shane kisses his cheek, chuckling slightly when Daryl turns away. Probably thinks it’s cute or something.

Prick.

He’s being manhandled again. Shane still grinning as he hauls Daryl over, sitting him down in his lap until Daryl’s straddling him. His hands skate idly over Daryl’s ribs as he talks, slipping under his shirt to touch skin. Daryl whines in frustration at those large, talented hands exploring him. Shane just waggles his eyebrows, apparently enjoying teasing him a lot more than he should.

Yeah, well two can play at this game.

In a move that can only be described as childish, Daryl tries to grab the phone and toss it. Shane’s faster and captures his wrists, pinning them behind his back easily. Daryl growls and struggles, but all it does is cause him to grind in Shane’s lap. Shane’s grin turns lascivious and he bucks his hips. A hard, unmistakable bulge brushes against Daryl’s thigh, making his cheeks flare.

And he can still hear the faint buzz of Rick’s voice on the phone, but Shane’s got that look in his eye now— the look he only gets when he’s with Daryl— and he can’t stop himself. He’s leaning in and his hands are curling into Shane’s shirt, holding him in place. He feels territorial and possessive and every nerve in his body lights up as he kisses Shane—lips tangling and tongues gliding and hands everywhere…

Shane surges forward for a moment, then pulls away.

“Rick,” he says and his voice is rougher now, “I gotta go now. Yeah, right now. Just think ‘bout what I said and we’ll talk tomorrow. Okay? Bye.”

And then he’s tossing the phone away, grabbing Daryl by the back of his head and pulling him into another kiss. Daryl groans and pushes forward, letting Shane handle him until he’s on his back on the couch and Shane’s on top of him.

“You’re so cute when you’re all jealous,” he coos affectionately.

Daryl’s answer is a poisonous glare which does nothing but make Shane chuckle again. He nudges Daryl’s forehead with his own and pecks him on the lips.

“It’s just Rick,” he says softly. “Ain’t nothin’ for you to worry about, okay?”

He’s not teasing any more. Shane sounds serious and his eyes are gentle and honest.

And now that Daryl has his full attention, it’s overwhelmingly intense. All of a sudden, he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“I know,” he mumbles, hiding his face in Shane’s shoulder. “I jus’…I mean, I’m not…”

“I know,” Shane cuts in, saving him from making a fool of himself. “I mean it, though. You don’ ever have to worry about that.”

Daryl knows. Because, even in his darkest moments of doubt and self recrimination, he knows one thing about Shane.

He’s the kind of guy who goes all out for the people he cares about. That’s just how he is.

And right now, that’s good enough. He allows himself a smile as he wraps his arms around Shane and pulls him in for another kiss.


End file.
